


the MARTININE

by eyemoji



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: it's an epic poem, or IS it? 👀👀👀, rqbb2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemoji/pseuds/eyemoji
Summary: martin•ine[martin, nature of][[of war, nature of]]





	the MARTININE

**Invocation**

Let the words sing bright out across this room, 

soaked in the bitterness of all his deeds.

Let them carry my story up to you;

To feed you in the night as I’m asleep.

I pledge not to the coffee at the bar,  5

but to your watchful and discerning eye;

And in return, I ask not for the stars,

but for assurance my soul with you lies

even as one day my body takes to the skies.

For from you I beg mercy and release; 10

Only under your gaze dare I go on--

But still, the others I must first appease,

Else I cannot survive the storm or calm.

So to those dark and unforgiving things

that haunt the ev’ry moment of my hands 15

against these keys, which exposure do bring:

I ask you let me add onto your dance,

and spread the word of these events from foreign lands.

I tell the tale of men long London-bound,

sing praise of those whose secrets will not steep; 20

My focus falls on whom alarms don’t sound,

for his webs do not trap so much as keep.

From loneliness he set off round the world,

leaving naught but whispers in his wake,

Until the Schwartzwald saw his plans unfurled 25

and for its past transgressions he did take

what was rightfully his to burn down and remake.

In triumph does the Blackwood heir return;

In grief does my lord patron still remain;

In silence does the shrubbery still burn; 30

Exhaustion takes the Archivist’s young brain.

And through the years my song shall still endure,

my words a vacant mem’ry will become;

‘Til one day a new hero shall ensure

the cycle once again will hath begun 35

and once more will the wheel of fifteen have been spun.

But until then I have but one request:

Let my song sing bright out across the room,

Let echoes of this tale be my bequest

to those who dream of circumventing doom. 40

As once I promised, so still I Behold,

and ask that I’m allowed to continue;

For if not to others the story’s told,

then what claim do I have to serving you?

And thus, I will remain compelled to speak my truth. 45

_ End Invocation. _

**Author's Note:**

> the full epic is much longer and will be posted piecemeal in the coming weeks! until then, enjoy this short invocation that gives you a taste of what's to come.
> 
> HUGE thank you and admiring gaze directed at Riso (@glassesblu) for the FANTASTIC, BEAUTIFUL art that definitely hasn't made me sob, no way! I've been secretly in love with your art this whole time and consider myself INCREDIBLY privileged to have you as my artist.  
To the readers: There's more of Riso's art to come, and more will be revealed as more books get posted.
> 
> Thank you to the Big Bang folks for setting this up! It's been a lovely ride :)
> 
> Also, a small nod to Mer, planets, and Luka, for looking at this in the in-betweens and giving me encouragement! I believe they all also have works in this big bang, so keep an eye out for them; they're all ridiculously talented people.


End file.
